Filing Cabinet On The Right
by jisbonshipperat-heart
Summary: When Lisbon allows Jane to sleep on her couch all hell ensues, leading to a confrontation about Lorelei. Will their friendship survive or progress further? Rated K for any language that may appear. Set after the season 5 promo


"Jane I'm going home, you should too" she told me.

"maybe not tonight, may I stay on your couch?" I asked cheekily.

"I was going to the gym first actually so if you are willing to sit in the car you are welcome to come". She said a little smile playing on her lips.

"Lisbon I meant the couch in your office" I say grinning. I loved pulling her into these traps. "but if you would rather me join you at home then I am always willing". She rolled her eyes in response.

"Night, Jane there are blankets and a pillow in the filing cabinet on the right"she said strolling out of the bullpen. I was determined to take her up on her offer, so soon after she left I drove to her apartment. I parked my car in the garage round the side so it was out of sight. I had already had a key pre cut for this sort of situation and so I let myself into her apartment.

She hadn't made an effort to clean up and there were partially read newspapers and magazines littered across the couch and table. I wandered around her kitchen hoping for some sort of decorum, yet alas there was no order. I did find a box of my favourite tea in the cupboard under the sink. I couldn't remember ever drinking it here before, I assumed she had become partial to it. In some ways I was glad I was rubbing off on her; I had brought more fun into her work and she now approached things from different aspects.

The whistle of the kettle broke my thoughts and I poured myself a cup of the good stuff. I found a position on her couch that was comfortable, and settled there till I had greedily consumed my drink. I wrote her a note and left it on the counter. It read 'couldn't find the filing cupboard, let alone the blankets and pillows. J'. It was short and to the point, I hoped it brought a smile to her face.

I shifted position, arranging the pillows at one end so I could rest my head comfortably. What most people didn't know is that while I appeared to be asleep I was often lost in thought, thinking up ingenious ways to solve the case and irritate Lisbon. It made me laugh when she was angry. Her eyebrows formed a V and her forehead filled with wrinkles. She bit her lip like that ridiculous girl in the vampire film, but it made her look more beautiful.

I heard a car pull into the parking and I fixed an innocent smile on my face and closed my eyes. The lock turned moments after and I felt the breeze as she walked in.

"JANE!" she screamed. I pretended to jump.

"Jesus Jane, how did you get in? Did you pick my lock? Because if you have broken it you are paying for a locksmith to change it". She shouted.

"please lower your voice, your neighbours will call the police. Oh wait that's you!" I said smiling cheekily. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad, I couldn't help but price she was biting her lip.

"your right I am the police and I will arrest you for breaking and entering". She said sarcastically.

"there was no breaking and entering involved, I simply let myself in" I told her, letting the light reflect of the key I had removed from my pocket.

"Give me that!" she instructed.

"No can do, what if I need to let myself in, in an emergency?" I asked, pulling away from her reach.

"I might have company and you might interrupt" she told me.

"company? We both know that that isn't likely" I told her regretting my words.

"what so I couldn't get a man then, is that what your saying?" she screamed. I had never heard her raise her voice to such an extent before.

"I'm sure any man would be lucky to have you. Every man succumbs to your charm eventually" I told her.

"what about you then Jane, are you susceptible to my 'charm'. Was your illicit entering of my apartment some sort of gesture?". She said sarcastically.

"Yes" I mumbled feebly. My lungs wished me to scream I love you Lisbon, Lorelei meant nothing to me. But I knew if I said that it would start a whole new argument.

"what?" she exclaimed.

"you heard, yes. It was a gesture to attract your attention" I almost whispered. I hated how my voice cracked as I spoke, it made it sound like I was lying.

"what you said before about how your not my girlfriend that hurt me. And I know that I hurt you sleeping with Lorelei, and I will understand if kissing her was the final straw" I continued. I watched as she pulled away from me.

"and leaving you for six months, it drove me insane. I listened to your messages every night because it was the last piece of you I had"...

"Jane stop" she interrupted. "I can't hear it. I don't care that you slept with her. What I do care about is that I had to hear it from her. And I'm sorry for shouting at you at CBI, it was uncalled for". She told me.

"Thankyou for being so forgiving" was all I could manage to say.

"it's all I can do" she told me. "I've tried vengeful, angry, annoyed none of them work. And your welcome to stay, your going to need your sleep if your going to break Lorelei tomorrow". She said wrapping her arms around me t embrace me in a big bear hug.

"can't breathe!" I stutter under her tight grasp.

"don't be a baby Jane" she instructed. Sauntering off into her bedroom. I got up and snatched the note off her counter. It seemed stupid and trivial now. I poured a glass of water and flopped back onto the couch. I tried to sleep for a while, almost forgetting at my insomnia. I gave up and decided to write her another note.

'Lisbon, couldn't find blankets or pillows, or even a filing cabinet for that matter. Sorry for the hassle. J'. I hoped this summarised the nights events. I found some Sellotape and stuck the note onto the packet of tea. Only then could I get comfy, knowing that I had solved the situation.

Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep. I jumped up, rudely awoken by Lisbon's alarm. I didn't see the need for her to wake up at 5:30 when she only needed to get to work at 8. I set about to making her some coffee, it's delicious smell pulling her from her room. She had sweat pants and a hoodie on, this sight made me laugh, Teresa Lisbon dressed informally.

"Morning, I made you coffee" I said smiling.

"thanks for pointing out the obvious jackass" she said smiling more.

"are you doubting my intelligence woman?" I said.

"nope, I believe you are very intelligent I just doubt your common sense" she told me.

"well thanks, glad to hear it" I say the cynicism practically dripping off my words. "anyway I am intrigued to know why it takes you so long to get ready for work, you have given yourself 2 hours".

"we'll normally I get up at 7 but normally I have no incentive" she whispered in my ear.

"you do flatter me" I responded.

"what I meant stupid is we are going to break Lorelei and I just want that bitch out of my building? Nothing to do with you obviously". She said rubbing my thigh as if to say commiserations.

"let me get changed and then we can go, some of us own pyjamas" she said.

It took her only ten minutes to change and apply the thin layer of make-up that was always there. She brushed past me and out of the door.

"are you not going to lock it?" I ask.

"you can do that, seeing as you have a key" she told me. As much as I tried not to read Lisbon I couldn't help but notice how her pupils dilated as she spoke.

She was right WE were going to break Lorelei today.

**Well what did you think please reveiw they are always welcome xxxx **


End file.
